


No answers

by lil_runaway



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Choosing Sides, Gingerpilot, Knights of Ren - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-TFA, Smut, Strong Language, Trust Issues, Violence, at some point, dark!Poe AU, probably, recruting to first order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_runaway/pseuds/lil_runaway
Summary: Poe Dameron is caught during an attempt of stealing a ship from the Finalizer's hangar. General Hux, who has been wearing this title since only a year, gets unexpectedly interetsed in the roughless pilot and decides to put him in the ranks of the First Order instead of prisoning him.----From afar he looked even more vulnerable, but Hux noticed determination. And those eyes, now full of anger, would be dangerous if only looks could kill. Hux was sure he had never seen anyone so savage in his life. Only that he had – back in the Academy. Back, when he was frightened himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, so i got this idea some time ago and decided to make it happen. the gingerpilot tag deserves some fresh content so here i come.  
> for the record: 
> 
> action of this story takes place long before The Force Awakens. Around year ago Brendol Hux died, unfortunatelly. There is a cold war between First Order and the Resistance. And Poe Dameron is not the good guy but still best pilot in the galaxy.

In all chaos there is calculation. It may not seem like this at the first sight, but if you look closely, you will see that everything alignes just fine – it needs time and a precise guidence. And if everything was calculated, so was our meeting. This timeline or another – there has been no mistake and you should know by now that we are both very precise people. We don’t make mistakes. We try options. We learn. And I think you’ve seen through it, you are still with me after all. And just like that, surrounded by this chaos, we’re gonna fall together, hand in hand. I hate it that you were always wanting to be the first one, because watching you go was the worst thing ever done to me, although I know I probably deserve even worse.

 

***

 

They say you can easily judge a person by his shoes. This is why General Hux’s reaction to so-called the best pilot in the galaxy was nothing more than a small sound of a disgust. „If all rebels look like this, I’m not surprised they’re losing,” he thought, looking at the man from above.

It was indeed a great day, because the thief has been finally caught. It was hard though. Lately, ships and small machinery were disappearing from time to time, lost from radars, First Order techs were most probably being brought to Resistance or sold on a black market. Hux wouldn’t know. What was surprising though was the fact that all those thefts were committed by one man, who was currently kneeling in front of him – handcuffed and beaten down by guards. Poe Dameron has been captured red-handed. Although Hux was trying to deny that he wouldn’t have been caught if it wasn’t for his little droid’s mistake, he also knew that the mistake wouldn’t have appeared if it wasn’t for the First Order’s new security system. And Poe Dameron went big – he wanted to take off with a new model of TIE right from Hux’s flagship - the Finalizer. He failed badly.

„Are you gonna say something or we just gonna sit like this? I don’t have all day, y’know,” said Dameron unexpectedly.

Hux lost his chill for a moment. How did he dare to speak to him like this?

He decided to play it cold though, on professional level.

„I see no one has taught you manners. Prisoners have their rights, you know, but the right to open your mouth is given.”

„Fuck your rights, I know mine and you have non to keep me here,” he snapped.

„You tried to steal our ship.”

Dameron raised his eyebrows. „Well, you got me there.”

One of the stormtroopers hit him in the head, forcing Poe to keep his head low and watch his attitude.

„Easy there, soldier,” said Hux. „We’ll teach him proper behavior.”

He looked at Dameron and for a few seconds their eyes met.

„Take him to the cell, I’ll give the commands later,” ordered the General and soldiers dragged Poe from the room. But before the door closed, the pilot shouted.

„Hey, you! Wait!”

Hux, who was already walking away in the opposite direction, stopped and turned around.

„Where’s my droid!?”

Hux smirked. What a fool he was, more concerned about a piece of junk than his own life.

„In a good hands, I assure you. We’ll see if it’s more eager to talk,” he explained.

„ If anything happens to him, I swear I’ll…!” he shouted, still fighting to free himself from the guards. From afar he looked even more vulnerable, but Hux noticed determination. And those eyes, now full of anger, would be dangerous if only looks could kill. Hux was sure he had never seen anyone so savage in his life. Only that he had – back in the Academy. Back, when he was frightened himself.

„You’ll what?” he asked.

„I’ll destroy you.”

They crossed sights again. There was a moment of silence and it looked like Hux was trying to decide whether he should be afraid or not.

„We’ll see about that,” he said eventually, then snapped his fingers and seconds later heavy doors closed behind the prisoner.

Hux sighed, adjusted his leather gloves and moved back to his duties. He thought he should probably report to Snoke too, because the thefts were high on the priorities list. But something about those eyes made him walk past the elevators and go back right to the bridge. He already knew that whatever would be Snoke’s decision concerning Dameron, he will oppose, although he hadn’t yet decided why or how he was going to do that.

 

Apart from the pilot’s incident, the day was coming along usually. Work on their new superweapon was moving forward, Hux was pretty sure that when the cold war ends, they will be ready. In few weeks he was supposed to show up there for a control. Meanwhile, they were talking politics.  First Order’s messengers were debating with the government of a new planet, that Snoke wanted for aliegences. They started they debates not so long ago but for the time being, Hux was surprised it was going rather smoothly. They haven’t had to open the fire yet, which was better for their current mission. Rebelion hadn’t been yet drown to their doing.

Hux was looking at the reports, when a young man approached him.

“Sir,” he called.

He was younger then Hux was, not much, but it was obvious he hasn't yet tasted the battlefield properly. His black hair was neatly lied and partened. He had sharp looks and behaved very well. Hux looked at his plate. D.Mitaka. He made a mental note to keep that man close. He seemed trustworthy, loyal and didn't look at him so cynically, like the old crew which used to serve under his father. Mitaka was representing new generation, his generation, the one the First Order was primarily built for.

“Yes?” Hux answered.

“Vice-Captain Areth is waiting for the orders concerning the prisoner DH-844, caught this morning, sir. Also The Supreme Leader Snoke is awaiting your presence at the chambers,” Mitaka reported.

“Fix the priorities, Lieutenant, Snoke’s orders always come first in the reports," Hux corrected him, mentally preparing himself for the call. He didn't expect it today unless he made it himself. Did Snoke already know about his small selfish disobedience?

“Yes, sorry, sir," Mitaka stumbled over his words. Was he really this new?

“Don’t stress so much, you will learn. I am leaving then, tell Vice-Captain Areth I will pay a visit in prison personally. Around third shift," he added.

“Right away!”

Before he left, he asked one more thing.

“Did they got the information from that droid yet?”

“As far as I know, technicians are working on it. Apparently it has very advanced security system, but it’s nothing we can’t hack, sir.”

“Good. Send them to me as soon as they get it.”

Minutes later, Hux was on the way to meet the Supreme leader.

 

Entering the chamber was always chilling for Hux. He had to stand alone in a vast, dark room, right in front of the holo call. He didn't like it, much less enjoy it. He felt so small again, he sometimes thought Snoke was seeing right through his mind. But this time it was different. He felt strangely confident about decisions he hadn't yet named but made unconsciously.

“General Hux", roared the voice through the coms.

“On your orders, Supreme Leader”, Hux said, standing stiff. He hasn't yet got used to being called _General_ by Snoke, even though it’s been a year now.

“I’m hearing the negotiations are going on as planned.”

“No complications met. We should be ready soon.”

“Excellent. Now will you explain to me what happened in the hangars today.”

“We caught the rebel scum thief," he reported proudly and briefly told about the incident.

Snoke was not much impressed, but glad this episode was finished. He straightened himself on his holographic throne.

“And what are you planning to do with him, General?”

“If he really is from the Resistance, we can interrogate him or even make a spy out of him. We’ve got methods. If not - he still is the best pilot, they say. Could be useful in our fleet,” Hux was more surprised than sure of his words, yet they made perfect sense. This was a reasonable doing, nothing personal could be read out of it. Because there was nothing, he corrected himself.

“Report the decisions to me, be careful. We do not need traitors in our troops.”

Hux nodded with understanding.

“Last thing before I go, General. At some time to come, I will introduce you to my new apprentice. He will be assigned to your ship. He will be under my command and will accompany you through the battles of First Order. Expect him soon,” saying this, the holo disappeared.

Hux put his tense body at ease. Company? He snorted. Did Snoke felt weakness in him? Was he not competent enough to hold the leadership? He clenched his fists and in the empty chamber, he heard the sound of the leather. All his work suddenly seemed to be for nothing. He wasn't getting anyone under his command, it was someone from the outside, someone independent from him.

Hux took a deep breath. Maybe it was a test, maybe Snoke wanted him to become stronger faster. So he could keep his power even with a stranger competing with him. He made it past bigger players than some youngster Snoke was teaching.

He will survive. He always had.

Suddenly, his comlink beeped. Data were restored from the droid.

“Excellent,” he said to himself. “Let's see what the pilot is hiding.”

 

Poe Dameron was sitting against the wall of his cell. He hasn't stood up since he got locked, the guard reported. He looked like he has given up which surprised Hux a lot. Telling the truth, he felt disappointed.

“Hey, you, pilot!” he shouted through the slot in the door.

Dameron raised his head and met Hux’s eyes. He was dirty, tired, had dried blood on his face and clothes. He had pretty long, curly hair, now damp with sweat, covering his forehead. But one thing stayed - he was mad.

“How are you?” Hux asked but he wasn't sure why exactly was he trying to be somewhat familiar.

“I feel like I look," he mumbled in answer. Hux let this sentence past his ears.

“We examined your droid, you are indeed with the Resistance. Any further opposition will only cost you higher, so I’d recommend to work with us willingly,” he informed the prisoner.

“ Why would I care? You’re gonna kill me anyway, I can be anything you want,” he said and half smiled, which made Hux feel uncomfortable.

The pilot wasn't afraid.

“The droid, it is working. You can get it back - if you talk.”

Dameron shrugged.

Hux closed the slot.

“Get this man to the interrogation room. Give him water first, he looks like he’s on the verge of consciousness and in such state he’s worthless for us. Call me when ready.”

The soldier saluted and got his mates.

Hux left the prison irritated and curious.

 

***

 

“You look awful," Hux said.

He and Dameron were sitting in front of each other in the interrogation room. It was a cold, empty and claustrophobic chamber, table and chairs were made of steel, there was a glass separating this room from the observatory where everything was being recorded.

“What a clever observation, I see you’re the brightest guy ‘round here?” murmured Dameron.

Hux cleared his throat and straightened his back. He should be the one making Dameron feel uneasy, not the opposite.

“They told me you denied water. Why?” he asked.

Dameron didn't answer to this.

“You know, if you’re trying to get us to pity you, you can stop right there. We are not letting you go anyway, so maybe think about yourself.”

“I ain’t taking nothing from you,” Dameron cut him.

“I think you’ve taken enough, so don't play innocent now," Hux said and pushed a tablet over the table, so the pilot could see the screen.

Poe caught the device, although it was hard to do with hands cuffed to the table. The screen showed a list of missing devices, machines and files of First Order hangars and archives.

Suddenly Poe regretted not taking the water.

“What did you do with all of this? Who helped you?” Hux asked, eyes on the prisoner.

Dameron kept his head low, reading the record.

“I don't remember," he answered slowly.

“Let me remind  you  - your resistance friends maybe? You know, you would save us both the time and trouble if you just said it yourself.”

Poe raised his head, sat back more comfortably.

“What makes you so sure I’m with the Resistance? You’ve been saying it since the first time I saw you,” he said suddenly, he tried so hard to keep away his cocky smile.

“We checked your droid, all the files about the Resistance has been wiped out in some emergency setting. Why else would your droid destroy the data if not for it’s safety?” Hux explained and suddenly he felt like he just exposed everything. He had so.much work to do with this interrogation thing, he wasn't confident enough and it irritated him.

To his surprise - Poe Dameron was now smiling shamelessly. And when he noticed confusion on Hux’s face, he laughed too.

“You First Order people are so simple, honestly,” he said.

Hux didn't know what was happening. His comlink beeped. He got a message from Vice-Captain Areth, who was standing behind the mirror glass.

_A-V303: He’s tooling with you, sir. Should I put this bastard to order?_

Hux showed him hand as a sign that everything was under control, he also decided to ignore the use of the word “bastard" as common phrase.

“Who are you then?” Hux asked.

“Poe Dameron, you?”

He really started to irritate Hux.

“I’m general Hux,” he said, trying to stay calm.

A strange thrill went through his body as he said it.

“Hux what? You don’t have a name?”

“You will never use it so no need for you to know it"

“I bet it’s embarrassing or something.”

Hux felt heat on his face. This man, this rude, disrespectful thief was making a fool out of him in front of the eyes of the people he was supposed to be a role model to.

In the very moment door to the room opened, Vice- Captain Areth stormed in, grabbed the back of Dameron’s head and smashed it to the table. Hux moved back a little on his chair. Dameron groaned in pain.

“Motherfucker," he hissed through the blood streaming into his mouth from his nose. “You broke it!”

“Shut your mouth, you rebel scum. You’ve said enough for me to shoot you right there,”shouted the stormtrooper, his voice deformed because of the mask.

“Vice-Captain!” Hux raised his voice. He finally got a hold of himself. “What have you done? Did I give an order?”

“No, sir, but this was going too far. He doesn't know his place, this piece of-"

He was already preparing his hand to hit Dameron again.

“Do not hit him again unless I tell so. Now leave us. Tell everyone to leave.”

“But sir, the procedure-”

“Did I fucking stutter?”

The trooper straightened, saluted and left the room. Few moments later Hux was alone in the interrogation room.

He sat back on his chair, he didn’t even knew he got up. His head was beginning to hurt. He looked at the pilot who was now bleeding all over himself, angry eyes on Hux.

“I’m sorry for this. But you’ve earned it,” he said calmly.

Dameron spat blood on the table.

“Why all this, why don't just kill me now, you will do it anyway right?”

“Giving up so soon? I expected more of you, Dameron.”

“I’m just being realistic.”

Hux smiled a little for the first time they started talking.

“Have you ever worked for the Resistance?” he asked.

“Oh, you’ve changed the approach, you are bright after all.”

“Just answer the question or you’ll again see the table from closer than you’d like.”

Dameron grimaced at this proposition.

“You know, people don’t usually introduce themselves with _Hi, I’m with the Resistance and by the way my name is…,”_ pause. “And I honestly don’t care. I’m not taking part in your war.”

“Funny you say that, because it’s the people like you who make it continue,” Hux was beginning to put all the pieces together.

Poe Dameron was no Resistance.

He was some mercenary dealing with both sides, making profit to himself. He was the worst kind but also the best one. A living proof of war as business. He didn’t care about any higher cause.

“Well, I would have had other job if you didn’t have this conflict going on,” he shrugged.

“A pilot.”

“Best in the galaxy.”

Hux laid back on his chair. He took another look at this broken man trying to buy himself some time. This was almost amusing. And this conversation was probably the closest to a normal one that he had in such a long time.

“You will go on a trial because thievery isn’t something the First Order will just let go unnoticed. We demand justice. But maybe there’s another way for you to pay for your crimes.”

“And it is?”

“You will work for us.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is this pilot so interesting?

It’s been three days since Poe Dameron got locked up in the prison on Finalizer. He still hasn’t responded to Hux’s proposition. Well, it wasn’t really a proposition, more like a choice. The other was death, as he most probably assumed or being locked up in the cell at least until the end of the war, which by know he was sure was going to rage. Mercenaries couldn’t be trusted to run free with crucial information which Dameron had plenty of. There was a moment Hux thought that he would have saved himself the trouble if he just shot that man right there, not waste time for him. He denied everything - food, water, clean clothes, even a medic. He was on strike with no purpose. Maybe it worked on Resistance, but will not on First Order. All in all - Dameron was useless like that.

But on the other side, General found himself unable to even reach for the gun. 

Armitage Hux has killed before. He knows the smell of blood, the coldness of a motionless body, unforgettable scent when physiological fluids. Killing and dying is really messy. He didn’t like it but mostly he didn’t care, he didn’t have to be present while it was lasting. So executing Dameron wasn’t really an option for him, he just wanted to avoid the mess. 

Although, there was something else. Once a day, Hux would personally visit the cell. He wouldn’t announce his presence, he wouldn’t call the prisoner up for control or anything. He was just taking a look and leaving. Dameron was looking worse with every day and Hux was getting really impatient. With a trial scheduled in five days, with some other prisoners, he knew that now he had no logical reason to opose the judge. Dameron  _ had _ to agree on his conditions if he wanted to be saved. And Hux hated the thought that deep inside he wanted to save the pilot. 

On the forth day of imprisonment, Hux was too busy to come by the cells. There has been problems with negotiations on the new planet. He talked to Captain Phasma who reported on possible uprising against First Order rules. 

On the fifth day he was called by guards. The pilot, exhausted and on the verge of consciousness, agreed on the job, before passing out on the floor. 

 

“I want him washed, hair cut, nutritioned, dressed in prisoner’s uniform. Give him hard shoes and security band on right leg,” Hux said to the staff, when the state of the prisoner was noted as stable. Then turned to guards and said: “When ready, escort him to my office, when I’m done - back to the cell. This is an extraordinary recruit.” 

Everyone saluted. Hux left the medical bay and stopped around the corner to take a deep breathe. He had no idea what he was doing. 

 

When Armitage Hux was nominated for the General’s post, he felt proud. No longer pushed around, looked upon, held back. But it didn’t take long to understand that even in a machine, it takes time for new elements to fit in, to rub off sharp edges, to get dirty with oil, dust and rust, to finally blend in and work with the others. Death of Brendol Hux was sudden, seemingly accidental. It takes one worm to take down the real parasite. Armitage would call it a circle of life, a way of survival. He has been hurting long enough. And he knew, he was blindly convinced, that his feelings represented feelings of  First Order as a whole. 

He couldn’t have been more wrong - both about feelings and parasites. 

“It’s never  _ one man” _ , someone told him once, when he was still in Academy. And he understood that. But back then, even a year ago,  _ one man _ represented everything he hated and everything he was kept away from. 

Power.

Respect. 

Glory. 

Armitage would go to sleep with only one thing on his mind. “I deserve the universe.” 

Beaten ‘till unconscious, he never thought different.  

But it’s easy to complain, to hate, to envy. Taking place of the General was a whole new experience, suddenly he had to face everything he watched from the backseat. And he was afraid. There was no longer a back to hide behind. He had to meet Snoke alone, he had to make plans, inspect projects, give orders, lead meetings, lead the fleet. The beginning was hard. Hux slept the minimum, he drank tea and took stimulants like crazy. It wasn’t enough that he was former General’s son. He had to earn respect. He had to be cold-blooded, bright, determined, merciless leader. And although his father was dead, he still sometimes heard his voice. “ Fear - this is how you control them.” They both hated each other - father and illegitimate son, but years of idoctrination pulled it. Hux Junior - willingly or not - carried the teachings of Senior deep inside. It was the truth he knew. He took his life, but he couldn’t erease him from himself. It would be against the rules - although the rules were long dead. 

 

Poe Dameron was standing in front of his desk. He looked much better than the last time Hux saw him, although his cheeks were still a bit sunken. As ordered, Dameron’s hair was cut neatly, he was no longer wearing dirty clothes, he had bandage over his nose. On his right leg there was a thick security band with heavy lock and green lights, sygnalizing that the object is located within the barriers. Clean and neat - now it was way better. 

“You can sit,” Hux said. 

Dameron hesitated for a moment, but sat anyway. Probably still too tired and exhausted to resist.  They looked at each other for a moment. They were alone in the room and Hux was the one to call the pilot in. 

“So how does it go? I talk first, you talk first?,” Dameron said all of sudden. 

“You’re incredible,” Hux said. 

Dameron looked confused but weirdly flattered. 

“How do you manage to stay sarcastic in life threatening situations? Do you find this funny?” 

“You do not want to hear my opinion on this, but what I can say is that sense of humor is a great coping mechanism, you should get some.”

Hux sighed and once again wondered why didn’t he just shot him. 

“I’m glad you agreed on the job. It was a good choice. The court wouldn’t be this merciful,” he said, while looking at Dameron’s record on the pad. 

“What do you think will happen to me there? What verdict?” 

“For thefts? If you don't take a job, probably physical work in some mines or plantations. Slavery - generally. But if they felt like it - execution.” 

Dameron looked quite shocked about how lightly Hux said those words. 

“What do you mean  _ felt like it, _ doesn’t First Order have regulations about metters like that?” Dameron sounded a little irritated. And scared. 

“Of course we do. I’m just messing with you. Sense of humor?” 

“You’re disgusting.” 

“I’ve heard worse.” 

They stared at each other. 

“Anyway,” Hux said. “Let’s talk about business here. You’re a pilot, you’ll be assigned to a squadron. Did you have a military training?” 

Dameron took his time to answer. It seemed like he was having second thoughts.

“You could say that. Military pilots taught me.” 

_ No military training in the past  _ Hux noted on the pad. He will have to put him through some training. Pilotage of their ships, formations. 

But on the other hand - was this a good idea? There was always a risk he would run away and sell the information for a piece of bread. 

No, no one just runs away from First Order. Not alive. 

“We’ll train you. Few weeks and you’ll be as good as any First Order soldier. You’ll start as soon as you’re recovered.” 

“Thanks for a care.” 

Hux frowned. 

“It’s not care. It’s efficiency.” 

“If you didn’t care about me, I wouldn’t be talking to you in your office,” Dameron pointed out. “It’s pretty nice in here, by the way. Quiet. Much better than the cold cell you keep me in.  And those consols? Leather chairs? I could afford living with just selling one.” 

“I know your reputation. It would be shame to just kill someone with your skills,” Hux explained, ignoring his commentary, but he wondered if he always priced everything he saw. “And I’m talking to you because I recruited you. It’s not like you volunteered.”

“I kinda did.” 

“Whatever works for us.” 

And so they talked. Hux explained what was gonna happen with Dameron when put into the training, but mostly they were just snapping answers at each other, the most sarcastic and disrespectful Hux has ever heard or took part in. Dameron had no barriers. It seemed like he wasn’t really thinking before opening his mouth. Next too Hux who has always been careful with words, Dameron was a machine gun and this was like no conversation he has ever had with anyone. 

Armitage Hux was raised to respect higher ranks, to carefully choose words, lie if necessary and never open to others. Poe Dameron had no problem with answering questions about himself. Hux assumed Dameron must have felt intimidated by the pad General was constantly checking. Although a dossier on prisoner DH-844 a.k.a Dameron Poe was full of holes, the pilot wasn’t aware of it. 

When the time came and General Hux send messages to asign Dameron to one of cadets squads, he turned off holographic screens.

“You are dismissed, prisoner,” Hux said again with a tone of someone in charge and then turned himself to communicator. “Take him.” 

In a second two stormtroopers entered the chamber and stood on both sides of Dameron’s chair. General made a gesture like he was ordering him to stand up. Dameron looked at him for the last time and then got up. Guards didn’t cuff him, didn’t touch him. They led him out of the room and to the cells. 

“On the corridor R33 let him go by himself. Let him lead the way,” Hux said to the comms. “He will try to run. Don’t chase him, he’ll learn.” 

On the screen from cameras in corridor R33, Hux observed as guards slow down their pace, pretend to be distracted. It didn’t took long for Dameron to notice he was no longer supervised. And, like a fool, he ran. He passed the turn for R40, which led to prison. He knew where he was going and Hux was a little impressed. That thief sure did his research. On the crossing of the routes 33 and 41 Dameron fell down. It looked like he tripped, but Hux knew there obviously was nothing to trip over. It was the security band and it worked perfectly. Dameron lied on the floor until stormtroopers came to pick him up and drag his moveless body back to the cell. Two more times and he will learn how the band works. Five more times and he will be able to walk around like he was raised there. 

Armitage Hux was amused. 

This was the power he should be feeling. Over his crew, over anyone under him. He wished he was always this sure about other officers obeying him as he was sure that Dameron would be struck down by electric shock when he crossed R41.

But even now this strange feeling since he saw that pilot for the first time hasn’t left him. It was like if he saw himself in that man, even though they were oposite poles and he had never met him before. There was a strange sense of belonging, curiosity. They must have been around the same age and Dameron was just so different it made Hux confused. It never happend to him to be around such ruthless people. Maybe there was time back on Arkanis, back when he was little but Academy fixed everything in no time. It was like no one ever fixed Poe Dameron. 

And Hux heard this quiet voice in his head that he should do it. Maybe the pilot was too old but he could try, he had to try. This is how the things go, this is survival. Fixing Dameron was a way of survival. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long for this to continue but I had a lot of stuff to do and couldnt just sit an writ. Now next chapter should appear sooner!  
> Thanks for reading and see you

**Author's Note:**

> pardon any mistakes, english is my second language


End file.
